


Banana Oatmeal and Chocolate Milk

by hatefulofsorrow



Series: Children [1]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: AU, Adopted Children, Domestic, Flirty, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatefulofsorrow/pseuds/hatefulofsorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU story where Jude and Zero are married and live in their new house with their 3 adopted children  <br/>(/^▽^)/ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,･:*:･ﾟ’☆</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Oatmeal and Chocolate Milk

Jude was woken by the feeling of soft tender kisses making their way down and across his chest. The sunlight filtered in through the window shutters and was caught on small particles of dust dancing though the air. He blinked rapidly to try and focus his vision and looked down to see a head of blonde hair working its way down his abdomen. The small licks and gentle caresses of Zeros lips and fingers made Jude burn with lust first thing in the morning. Zero ran his hands down his husband’s stomach and pressed his fingers into his soft hips. He licked all the way up Jude’s stomach in one swift motion ending at his collar bone where he lifted his head and pressed their lips together. The sensation made Jude shiver and respond eagerly to the kiss. He could feel how excited Zero was and was about to respond in turn when the locked door knob jiggled and a small voice pleaded from the other side.

“I want banana oatmeal and chocolate milk….Dad…can you hear me? Dad…I want banana oatmeal and chocolate milk but-but Elliot said he wanted cereal and I really want banana oatmeal and chocolate milk…Dad?…DAD,” the soft voice turned to a shriek on that last Dad and Jude was suddenly pulled right down from that pleasurable place his morning was headed and into reality.

“JJ give Dad one minute and I’ll be right there ok,” Jude responded without hesitation and shifted in bed trying to get out from under his husband.

“Sorry dear but looks like you’ll be handling that solo,” he teased gesturing towards his husbands excited crotch and with a gentle peck on the lips slipped out from under him.

Zero hung his head in disappointment. "Dammit," he whispered to himself and watched Jude make his way to the bathroom where he quickly dressed in a tank top, some sweatpants and brushed his teeth as the door knob jiggled again. Zero sighed and quickly made it into the bathroom as Jude was just about to open the door. A small boy dressed in iron man pajamas was leaning against their door and almost fell over as he it opened. Jude looked down to those big brown eyes and smiled warmly as he crouched down to better pick up the child not forgetting the stuffed dinosaur that had fallen at his side.

“Dad” the small voice began as the boy wrapped his arms around his fathers neck lovingly, “Elliot doesn’t want banana oatmeal and chocolate milk but I do so what does Dad and Daddy and Airl want because I think we should have what I want.” Jude kissed the boy’s chubby cheek as he made his way down the incredibly long hallway to the other side of the house where the children’s rooms were. As he passed a closed door he freed one hand to knock on it loud enough to wake their daughter inside.

“Ariel start getting up so you can eat breakfast before school. What do you want anyways? Oatmeal or cereal….or something else?” He beckoned into the silent room. “Why not have three different meals while we’re at it” he said, this time under his breath.

He looked at the boy in his arms who didn’t quite understand what was going on but smiled brightly anyways. He lightly hit his father’s chest and said,

“Oatmeal Dad! Tell Elliot we’re having oatmeal!” “Ok ok I understand little prince i’ll make you oatmeal,” Jude said completely giving into the little boy in his arms.

He set him down and handed back his dinosaur as the child took off running to his room to tell his brother the good news. Jude heard a loud scream for cheerios and was about to take off after them when the door opened up and a teenage girl with braided long blond hair stood in front of him.

“What I WANT is to go to the dance with Thomas. What I want is for you to talk to Daddy and convince him to let me stay out til 1 like I could before. Dad…please? You know he’ll listen to you. He always does. He’s so in love with you it’s almost gross. He totally can’t say no.” She begged him with her hands held together under her chin.

“You know what your father said. You can go with Thomas but that means your curfew is going to be earlier. You know how he feels about him. He’s older than you and honestly, i’m surprised your father said yes at all.” He said raising his eyebrows to convey how, in fact, he was very surprised.

“NOO! CHEERIOS DAD CHEERIOS!” another little boy came running down the hall. If it weren’t for the captain america pajamas and the small mole under his left eye you wouldn’t be able to tell the twins apart. Jude thanked god everyday for that mole. Elliot wrapped around Jude’s leg screaming for cheerios as Ariel gave a loud “UGH” and shut her door again.

“El listen you can have cereal ok. Dad’s gonna get you cereal and make some oatmeal too so don’t cry” he picked up the boy, wiped the small tears falling down his son’s cheek and as he turned to walk towards the boys’ room he heard Ariel lightly whisper “Dad, oatmeal sounds good please”. “You got it princess,” Jude said and made his way to get his other son.

Jude carried Elliot in his arms and with a free hand held JJ’s to steady him as they made their way down the stairs. As soon as they were at the bottom JJ bolted from Jude’s grasp and headed towards the kitchen. Elliot wiggled in Jude’s arms giving the signal he was ready to be let down and as soon as his feet touched the floor he took off after his brother.

“Dad I want orange juice and cheerios,” Elliot said as he knelt on the chair to be closer to the table. 

“I know little prince,” Jude said as he went to the fridge and gabbed the milk, chocolate and juice.

Their kitchen was incredibly spacious and large windows gave a view to the garden and pool in the backyard.

“Your father should be out of the shower any moment now so make sure you know where your bags are and that they’re filled with your sweaters, crayons-”

“DADDY!” Jude was interrupted with screams of ecstatic surprise as Zero appeared in the kitchen freshly bathed and dressed. Zero crouched down to be closer to their height as the two boys ran into his arms.

“My boys!” he growled as he lifted them both up at the same time, one in each arm, and spun around gently. “Careful” Jude couldn’t help but add. Zero put them down like the precious cargo they were and ruffled each one’s hair before asking how they slept.

“We slept good,” they both said. “No nightmares right?” He asked as he tapped JJ’s nose. The boy shook his head no and smiled adorably. “No if I did I would just sleep with you and Dad,” JJ said as he looked towards the living room already over the excitement of seeing Zero. Zero pictured what he and Jude had done that night and thought to himself ‘I am so lucky there were no nightmares’.

Elliot gave Zero a hug as JJ grabbed his hand saying, “Dad said to check our bags” and led his brother into the living room where their bags were waiting to go.

Zero smiled at them and walked over to Jude who was smashing over ripened bananas in bowl and heating up milk for the oats.

“Which do you want? Oatmeal or cereal? And grab me the honey, brown sugar and…..cinnamon please. Oh and make JJ some chocolate milk.”

“Well good morning to you too,” Zero said as he wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist and kissed him gently on his back. “Don’t think you’re getting off that easy mister…we’re picking up right where we left off later…and oatmeal.” He placed a finger on Jude’s neck and slowly traced down his spine making Jude shiver at the sensation.

“Gross, Daddy can you not.” Ariel said as she walked into the kitchen pulling out a glass for some juice. Zero went to the pantry pulling out the items his husband had requested and made a small glass of chocolate milk for their son. Actually he made two since he knew the moment El saw JJ enjoying it he would want some as well. Jude looked at Zero with widely opened eyes and looked over to Ariel who was busy on her phone sitting at the table and then back at Zero and back to Ariel.

“Go talk to your daughter,” he whispered through his teeth under his breath. Zero sighed and taking a deep breath sat down next to the teen.

“Listen, I know you like this Tom guy but I’m just looking out for you. I said you could go with him but then your curfew has to be earlier than I originally said when you were just going with your friends. You have to be home no later than 11. He’s three years older than you and I just—” she rolled her eyes and Zero could tell he lost her.

“I can’t believe you’re being this way Daddy you’re so unfair. You don’t even know him. He’s not a horndog like you ok, he actually listens and talks to me. Dad you met him, tell him he’s not like that.” She was looking over at Jude for assistance who was breaking brown sugar up into the oats simmering on the stove.

“Um what? Me? I didn’t—” he stammered looking at his husband who was glaring at him a bit.

Zero began, “First of all I resent the horndog comment ok. Look at your Dad…I mean come on. And second,” Ariel found the first part of that gross and Zero stared up at Jude for the second part.

“You met with him? And you didn’t think to invite me or mention it?” Zero was growing more irritated as he spoke and immediately Ariel felt guilty for bringing it up. “Well I- I mean he had a flat tire one day at school when I was picking up Ariel and I gave him a lift to his house. His parents weren’t even home and the whole thing didn’t even last 10 minutes,” he rebutted as he ladled the food into bowls.

It was quiet…too quiet. Jude placed the bowls on the table and quickly made his way into the living room only to see his twin boys covered in the finger paint they had found in their bags. He knelt down and got on all fours as he dropped his head in defeat.

“Elliot Gideon Kinkade…….Jason Jude Kinkade, what…are the two of you doing,” he asked all too calmly looking at the floor.

“Oh my god,” Ariel giggled as she crouched beside Jude patting his head sympathetically. Elliot walked over and lifted up Jude’s head getting yellow paint all on his cheek in the process. He was so covered in paint Jude couldn’t even see the identifying mole under his eye. Thank god for the captain america pajamas. Zero was laughing as he went over and plucked one of the boys off the ground.

“Come on babe. Lets get them cleaned up before we’re too late to even eat the food you made. Ariel would you clean the floor please and we’re NOT done talking about this.” He said looking at her sternly. He turned his attention back to JJ who was in his arms and kissed him on the cheek getting purple paint on his lips, “Lets get you cleaned up little prince.” Jude was right behind him with Elliot in his arms as they made their way to the bathroom downstairs. All this and they hadn’t even had breakfast yet Jude thought to himself.

Ariel had cleaned up the living room and gotten the twin’s bags ready for pre-k as the two cleaned up boys ran from the bathroom to the kitchen. The oatmeal had already cooled off and Elliot had forgotten about wanting cereal and took Zero’s bowl of oatmeal to eat instead. Ariel didn’t see her dads for a minute but watched the twins eat when they both came into the kitchen. Zero had yellow paint spread on his cheek and in his hair and Jude had purple paint smeared all across his lips and neck.

Ariel immediately knew that they had been making out and nonchalantly asked, “You cleaned them up but didn’t worry about yourselves huh?” as she ate a spoonful of her breakfast. They looked at each other and saw all of the paint shared between them and Jude began to blush intensely as he ran to the sink. Zero laughed and leaned closer to Ariel.

“Did you see that. Your Dad is so cute,” he said as he nudged her with his elbow. “Gross,” she said as she ate another bite. Zero cleaned up as well up and they all finally sat down to eat breakfast together. In the end only Zero and the twins were late that morning.


End file.
